Loyalty
by SophusMao
Summary: Twin "exchange" students arrive at Hogwarts. Loyalties will be tested between them and their new friends. Secrets will be shared and bonds will be made, even as they hide their own past. How will they tip the scale between the Light and Dark? Contains adult themes and homosexual relationships. Read if you can handle that... [HPxOC] [DMxOC] And canon pairings. Enjoy and review! :3
1. Chapter 1

*****Author's Note****

**This is my first Harry Potter FanFic so any suggestions are welcome :)**

**This story will eventually contain adult themes and sex, so please read only if you think you can handle it. There will also be a homosexual relationship, if this offends you should probably read a different story :/**

**I do not own Harry Potter and I'm not doing this for profit, just to have fun :)**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Oh, this chapter is pretty short, just while I get into the swing of the story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Lozier**

It grinned to itself as it watched her from the shadows.

The night surrounded her, cloaking her from prying eyes, as she walked quickly through the park. It stalked her, following her scent. The tang of alcohol lingered on the air behind her.

It bound after her, silent as a shadow, closer and closer. Her instincts told her to turn, to defend herself, but her muddled state made her clumsy and slow.

She saw sharp, hungry eyes before her own failed her. She stared, blankly, up at the stars as it fed.

The deep feeling of pleasure and warmth spread through it as the womans life blood seeped between its teeth.

* * *

"Luca Lozier! This is your fault!"

The young man - as he liked to think of himself - winced at his twins screech. She was banging at the door, scrambling for entrance to his room.

"Let me in, arsehole!"

_Mother will get involved soon._ He frowned down at the letter before him._ Then again, this was probably her idea in the first place._

The door finally gave in and Luca turned in his seat to face his sister. Angry brown eyes burned into his, her normally full lips were pulled into a tight line of rage on her pale face. She stalked toward him with her fury swirling around her, lifting her auburn hair with its force. Luca fought the urge to cower.

She drew her wand on him, the dark own shiny with her constant polishing, the tip of it slowly turning red with a unsaid spell.

"And now this!" She threw her own letter at him. The slanting script with words of warning and welcome matched his letter. "We cannot go there!" She shouted. "It's your fault!" The spell flared and a shield formed between the two of them.

"Wynter, stop." Their mother entered the room, her heels clicking on the stone floor. "It has been decided, stop fighting it."

"Mother-"

"No." The woman held up her hand to silence her son, green eyes flashing with concealed frustration. "The events of the last few days do not matter. Bigger things are happening and I may not be able to teach and protect you both as I have done." She hushed her daughter before she could speak. "Hogwarts is the best place for you now. You have the option to learn properly, be with people your own age. To be protected."

"What about Luca?" Wynter waved her arms at her brother.

"This is happening, Wyn. Get used to it." And with that, their mother swept out the room, robes billowing behind her.

Wyn turned to glare at her brother. "This is your fault, Luca."

Luca stared at his feet, his long auburn bangs falling in front of his eyes. He looked at her through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Wyn." His voice was small and wavering, brown eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Wynter's face softened and she hugged him around his shoulders. "Oh, baby brother. It's okay, we'll figure something out. We always do." He nodded somberly into her neck. "We'll be fine. So we go to school? We'll still be together." She let go and gently squeezed his arms before turning with a smile and leaving him alone.

Luca stared at the calendar on his wall. August twenty-fifth. _Six days to get to England, gather what we need, and get to Hogwarts._ He walked to the window and looked out at the setting sun. _Five days._ He was going to miss this place; the smells, the strange styles, the strange muggle devices. Japan had been his favourite home yet, and the Lozier's had had many homes in the past few years.

"_Son, there's always something waiting for you. Be careful where you step, be mindful of the friends you make and keep..."_ He swallowed thickly as his father's voice surrounded him, wishing for the hundredth time in his life that he had listened.

Punching the window frame lightly to forget the past, he turned to prepare himself.

* * *

The first of September came quickly and Harry Potter found himself smiling as he, the Weasley's, Hermione Granger, and their entourage, entered King's Cross Station. The summer had been a trying affair and all too often did he find himself angry for no just cause. But, now he was going home, going to where it was safe.

He laughed after Sirius as his godfather dodged and swerved between people's legs and bound toward platform nine and three-quarters. He and Mrs. Weasley leant casually against the wall and simply passed through the bricks.

The familiar smell of steam and smoke filled his nose, the glaring red of the Hogwarts Express made him grin, the many faces of his fellow students. He felt his spirits soar.

People commented on his 'dog' and he thanked them and moved on. He vaguely heard the others as they emerged through the wall and discussed the likely hood of them being followed. Harry, personally, thought that it was terribly unlikely. He was hugged and ushered forward toward the train and Sirius jumped around them.

"For heaven's sake, act more like a dog, Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley scolded and Harry swore he saw his godfather roll his canine eyes.

And then he was waving through the windows, flanked by Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. He laughed along with the other students as they watched the great black dog chase after the train to the end of the platform. The train gathered speed and they were truly on their way home.

Ron and Hermione apologised profusely to him as they left for their new prefect duties and before he could linger on the black thoughts at his best-friends departure, he was dragged by the hand through the train by Ginny.  
They met Neville as he lingered outside a compartment, muttering something about not wishing to disturb anyone. Ginny rolled her eyes and entered the compartment occupied by a single blonde witch.

"Hi, Luna. Is it okay if we sit here?"

The Ravenclaw nodded and they gratefully sat around this rather strange girl with butterbeer corks hanging about her neck. Slowly, tentative conversation was struck up and Harry found himself enjoying the company of the oddball.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?"

Before Harry could answer, there was a quiet knocking at the compartment door, before it slowly slid open.

A girl poked her head round and her large eyes flickered around the compartment before she smiled at them all.

"Hi, is it okay if we just sit on the end there?" She pointed a long slender finger at the spare seats available.

Harry just gawked. His mouth opened slightly as he watched the girl talk. Her long auburn hair fell about her shoulders in waves, small freckles were just visible high on her cheeks, dark lashes framed her brown eyes. He saw her nod happily and enter the compartment. He frowned at her plain black robes and tie and suddenly realised that he had never seen this girl before.

He became aware of the sudden elbow to his ribs and turned to glare at Ginny who nodded at the girl.

He swallowed as the new comer frowned at him. "Umm...sorry, what?"

She stuck her nose in the air at his obvious lack in eloquence. "I said, I'm Wynter Lozier. This is my brother, Luca." He turned his attention to the tall male beside her. He looked just like her, but his face had a hardness to it that his female counterpart did not possess. "You are?"

"Oh! Sorry!" He winced at his constant apologies and felt like an idiot. "This is Ginny, Luna, and Neville. I'm Harry."

The girl smiled then and sat beside him, her brother took the seat opposite beside Neville. He nodded at him and leaned back in his seat, seemingly at ease.

"So..." He started slowly. "Tell us about this 'Sorting.'"

* * *

**I'm sorry if that seemed really quick o.o It was just an intro, I guess, the story will start properly when we get to Hogwarts :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Plants, Thestrals, and Sortings**

Luca looked on curiously as Neville presented a..._plant?_ The young man kept on speaking about the sorting even as the thing, _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_, exploded with a dark-green stinking liquid. He scrunched his nose up at the stuff and sat back into his seat watching on, amused, as the others cleaned the good from their faces and clothes. He, fortunately, didn't have to deal with such misfortune.

_We have to try on a hat? No problem._

His smirk turned into a frown as he watched his sister carefully wipe some of the Stinksap from Harry's face. A look, he noticed, he shared with the red-haired girl.

_Ginny? Luna?_

He couldn't remember.

The door to their compartment opened slowly and a dark-haired chinese girl popped her head in. With a nervous, small voice, she said 'hello' to Harry. He replied with a distracted 'hi' as he smiled at Wyn. The girl said bye with a pink blush flooding her face. _Well, that was awkward._ He mused as she watched her leave.

"Luca!" The red-haired girl grinned. "That was a very intense stare there." She laughed and gave him a knowing look. His sister turned and frowned at the spot where the girl had stood. "Did you like the look of Cho, then?"

He barely contained his snort. "Hardly." His tone ended any further questioning.

* * *

A food trolley went by and Wynter demanded he eat something. "Get some meat on your skinny arse." She chuckled as she pushed food into his lap. He delicately picked at a pastry and politely offered the others a share. Some took him up on it, grabbing Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavour Beans.

An hour went by as he slowly ate his pastry and sat in silence. He watched his sister make friends as easily as she always had done. She had friends everywhere, but he couldn't deny her talent for it. She flipped her long auburn hair and laughed appropriately. Answering questions easily and with confidence.

"Where are you two from?" Neville asked nervously.

"We just moved over here from Japan." She smiled nicely at the awkward plant lover as she swapped a Chocolate Frog card with Luna, who he now knew was the blonde witch.

"What do your parents do?" Ginny asked.

"Our mother is a lawyer for magical accident, that's why we move around a lot. And our Father is-"

"Wyn."

She turned to scowl at him but they were saved any further awkwardness as the door slid open once more.

A large ginger cat rushed in chasing a tiny owl that was hooting wildly. The cat hissed at him before leaping into, what Luca assumed was, its owners arms. A witch with thick brown hair, accompanied by a red-headed wizard. Both wearing prefect badges and both staring at him and his sister with confused and curious faces.

"Ron, Hermione." Harry started. "These are Wynter and Luca, they've just moved here from Japan."

Ron nodded and shrugged. "I'm starving." He placed his owl with the much larger and much more magnificent snowy owl, which belonged to Harry. Hermione smiled brightly at them both and sat beside him. He shuffled slightly to make room.

Ginny handed Ron a Chocolate Frog which he accepted gratefully. "Who are the new prefects?"

The witch beside him shook her bushy hair away from her face with a huff. "Guess." she said simply.

"Malfoy." Harry stated instantly.

And so began another hour of meaningless chatter and questions. Luca watched and listened as Wynter and Hermione talked animatedly about lessons and the subjects they had each chosen to take up.

The door opened for a third time and Luca fought to roll his eyes, though it was hard.

A blonde young man stood in the doorway, flanked by two others who looked to be his bodyguards. Judging by their sizes and vacant expressions. The blonde's sneer was impressive.

The tension in the room pressed on him and he and Wynter exchanged narrowed glances.

"What?" Harry asked aggressively. It surprised Luca as he hadn't pinned the man to have such a hot temper. _You can't always be right, Luca._

"Manners Potter..." His mouth moved but Luca zoned out, losing interest in the obvious rivalry between the groups. He knew when to pick his fights. _So long as I don't get dragged into it._

"...what's it to you?" His sister's voice snapped him out of it.

"Just wondering who you are, and why you're mixing with this rabble." He gestured vaguely about the room.

"We are none of your business, you stuck up little-"

"I can speak for myself, Wyn." His deep voice made her quiten down instantly. He turned to fully face the blonde. "Luca, Luca Lozier. And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy." He stuck his hand out but Luca didn't move to shake it. "I must say, I have never heard of your family name before, where are you-"

"Japan." He said simply and turned back to watching the groups.

The blonde, Draco, seemed ruffled by his clear dismissal and returned his attentions to Harry. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Get out!" The brown haired witch snapped.

The blonde left laughing.

Luca and Wynter turned to Harry, staring at him intently. The man realised this and he and his friends went on the defensive.

"What-hey!"

Luca's hand darted forward and lifted the dark fringe from his forehead. There, as sure as day, was the scar.

Luca jerked his hand back as Wynter gasped. "Harry-Fucking-Potter!"

* * *

By the time the shock had worn of and Wyn had asked all her insistent questions about The Boy-Who-Lived, the sky had turned dark and it was decided they should prepare to leave the train. He and his sister left the compartment to allow the others room to gather themselves and their luggage and put on their school robes.

"So. What do you think Luca?"

"That we just spent hours in the company of the man who defeated You-Know-Who, and we didn't even realise it." He made a show of tieing back his hair as Wyn processed this.

"Yes, but, he seems perfectly normal to me. and he was happy enough when we had no idea who he was." He held her shoulder as she stumbled with the slowing of the train. "I meant, what do you think of our new friends?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "_Your_ new friends, Wyn. Unlike you, I take the time to know people before I declare them my friends."

She snorted. "Probably why you've never had any."

He simply shrugged as the door opened and the group trooped out of the compartment.

They made their way of the train and Luca breathed in the moonless night air, the cold of the north seeping into his skin. He loved it. He was gently nudged to the side by a wide-eyed Luna who was carrying the pigmy owl, Pig. He made a conscious effort to not shrug her hands from him and caught the nod of approval from his sister. He heard the others talking about a man named Hagrid as they watched a witch with a pointed chin. He then realised Ron and Hermione had disappeared, leaving Harry, Ginny, and Wynter to ponder at the old witch.

He followed them out of Hogsmeade Station with Luna gently prodding him in the right direction. He stopped himself from growling 'stop that' at her and was suddenly distracted by the rain coating everything, including the students now running toward great carriages being pulled by winged, skeletal horses.

_Thestrals?_ He noted Luna watching them too. _I wonder who she saw die..._

Ron and Hermione ran up to the carriage that their group had decided to claim as their own. He watched Harry's confused face move as he spoke with Ron who furrowed his brow at his words. He shrugged and climbed into the carriage and sat beside Wyn.

Their carriage was full with those from the compartment on the train and Luca found himself snuggly in the middles of his sister and Ginny. The cat, Crookshanks, hissed at him before Hermione hushed him. "I'm sorry, he doesn't usually act this way. It must be the rain." She ignored Ron's snort.

_This cat has a history, it seems._ He thought before he nodded. "Yeah, must be."

His sister patted his leg and turned to join in the conversation about the Illusive Hagrid. He watched the rain and caught glimpses of the Thestrals pulling the many carriages. Japan was full of the docile creatures and seeing them again made him feel somewhat more at home.

He felt the excitement rise in the carriage as it began to slow to a lazy stop. They poured out and he and his sister looked up at their first glance of Hogwarts.

* * *

The rain distorted his vision as he looked up at the massive castle. Turrets and towers on a back drop of mountains and a great black lake. He felt Wyn tug at his arm and laugh as she followed Harry and the others up large stone steps and through great wooden doors.

Fiery sconces burned away the chill of the rain and Luca was drawn to a grand staircase. Portraits lined the wall as suits of armour guarded entrances and corners. Laughing students filed into a great hall through double doors and he found himself being pulled along by Wyn as she followed along.

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and snapped his head round to face its owner. Sleek black hair and a hawk like nose with black eyes and a thin mouth whose lips moved and a drawling voice trailed from them.

"Mr and Miss Lozier?" Wyn nodded in answer even as her new friends grouped around them. "Come with me, you are to be sorted in with the first years." The man turned with his black robes billowing behind him.

And so, he was once again tugged along behind Wyn, much like they were children again. She waved to Harry and the others, promises to meet with them again soon tumbling from her lips. They entered an ante-chamber filled with younger students who looked up at them in confusion.

* * *

They walked with the new first years who were shaking awkwardly after being introduced to the castle's ghosts. Luca had to admit, he hadn't expected that. They marched through the middle of four long tables filled with expectant students who all pointed and stared at him and his sister. He kept his head held high and shifted his auburn ponytail of his shoulder, his eyes never leaving the professors at the head of the room.

And then they came to a stop and he stood in a sea of first years with his sister by his side. a rather stern looking witch placed a stool in the centre of the raised area before the professors and deposited an ancient looking hat on top of it.

The students in the great hall all seemed to hold their breaths. He heard Wyn reassure a trembling pale boy beside her with kind words and a gentle hand on his shaking shoulder. The hats seam split open and it began to ramble of a rhyme.

I was long and layered in meaning. Luca felt himself dozing where he stood even as Wynter paid rapt attention to its words. She would tell him what he had missed later. As she always did.

The hall erupted in applause and the stern witch began to call out names.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

The boy beside Wyn slowly walked up to the stool and Luca groaned. _This is going to take forever._ He stood impatiently and waited for the L's.

Finally they came. "Miss. Lozier." As his sister moved with all her grace toward the witch and her stool, the hall became deathly silent as the students waited to see what would happen to the new fifth years.

The hat was placed gently on her ever perfect hair and Luca held his breath.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted and the Gryffindor table erupted into roars of victory.

"Mr. Lozier." Again, silence as the hall waited for the fate of the second twin. He moved up and allowed the hat to be placed onto his head.

"Hmm." It whispered. "You are odd aren't you? Loyal, cunning, brave, and clever." It mused. "Angry and resentful. Always put second to your sister. Hmmmmm." It drawled and Luca rolled his eyes with his impatience. "Slytherin!"

His eyes flickered over to his sister as the table on the other side of the room erupted into claps and whistles and cheers. She frowned as she watched him move to walk to that side of the room, and he frowned as he watched her new friends whisper words of sympathy in her ears. He swallowed thickly and walked to the separate table. To the separate house. _We've never been separated before._

He frowned and made his way to the fifth years on the table where a space had been made for him between a black-haired young woman and a handsome dark young man. Opposite him was the blonde from the train and he was simply grateful for the familiar face.

"Hello again, Luca." Draco smirked at him and over his shoulder, he could see Wyn talking quietly with Harry.

_What am I going to do?_ He frowned at the food on the table.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**I'm hoping to separate POV's equally between the characters but I found myself enjoying writing Luca :3**

**Anyway, leave a review or something ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Author's Note*****

**I'm sorry this has taken a while to update. I've been on a break whilst I've sorted through some things I couldn't ignore.**

**These are something I should have said before but I forgot :P**

**This story will deviate from the plot somewhat, so if you wanted to read a retelling of Harry Potter, then you have come to the wrong place. Also, it will contain dark and mature themes (some sex later on in the story) so if you're too young for that stuff...just bear it in mind. There will also be homosexual relationships in this story, so again, bear that in mind. :)**

**I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Gryffindors and Slytherins**

Wynter sat staring, _no...glaring,_ at her brother and Harry couldn't help but wonder, why? Yes, her brother had been sorted into Slytherin for reasons unknown, maybe he had a secret Dark Side that nobody knew about? Harry doubted it, he had seemed so quiet and unobtrusive on the train. A little coarse, but not evil. Harry just didn't understand why he deserved to be glared at so venomously_. If looks could kill...he'd be dead._

He heard Ron huff around a mouthful of potatoes and watched Hermione chew at her lip as she watched Wynter. Did they get something he didn't? He chanced a glance up at the other twin and frowned. As far as Harry was concerned, Luca wasn't doing anything wrong. He sat, sipping from his cup, and pointedly ignored Pansy Parkinson's advances. The Slytherin girl was inching closer and closer, up to the point where her target had to shift closer to Blaise Zabini.

"Wyn-" He started.

"He isn't eating, _again!_" Wynter's hands slapped the hard wood table either side of her own half full plate.

Hermione patted her arm gently and tried to calm her. "Maybe he just isn't hungry. Nerves, perhaps?" Wyn shook her head with a frown and pouted at Hermione.

"No. He's just being an idiot."

They were cut off from their debate over the great mystery that was Luca's eating habits, as Professor Dumbledore began speaking. His usual speech of warnings and staff changes, changes in the rules and areas cut off from the student body, his blue eyes landed on the Gryffindor table in particular at that point. Harry groaned inwardly as he heard that Professors Grubbly-Plank would be taking over from Hagrid indefinitely, and he barely concealed his adolescent pouting after hearing that Professor Umbridge would be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts. Said woman's high-pitched voice interrupted Dumbledore with an infuriating cough and false words, declaring her excitement and pleasure at being there.

Harry began to zone out and his eyes flickered around the room, observing his fellow students as they began entertaining themselves. Wyn was glaring daggers at her brother again as he pushed his cup with a finger in an attempt to alleviate his boredom.

The room was silent again as Dumbledore clapped as Umbridge resumed her seat. Ron and Hermione stood and began to escort the first years to the Gryffindor common room, leaving him and Wynter to walk together.

"So...I have no idea where I'm going." She laughed awkwardly as she began to walk beside him. He nodded and began to lead her through the throng of bustling students.

"The common room is in a tower, we have a way to go."

"Oh..." She observed the students with a cool, calculating eye. Some looked terrified but Harry tried to ignore it as best he could as he pulled her through the entrance hall. "Why is everyone staring?" She looked pointedly at a group of third years who dropped their gazes quickly and scurried away.

"They think I'm insane, do you not read the papers?" He asked simply.

"No, we don't. Why do they think you're insane?"

"Voldemort."

He watched her pale at the name and fought not to roll his eyes. "I see-" She was knocked into him and she grabbed his arm for support. "-oops. Anyways." She brushed it off but didn't let go of his arm. He wondered whether he should point it out but decided against it. "I don't think you're insane."

He couldn't help but feel relieved. A near stranger, someone who barely knew him, had decided that he wasn't insane, even as the people who were meant to protect him thought he should be locked away in Saint Mungo's. "Thank-"

"Wyn!" A deep baritone voice echoed around them and Wynter turned at the sound.

She cooly watched as her brother approached, flanked by Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson. "Luca." They hugged briefly and Harry noticed the sheer relief on the mans face. Behind them, Malfoy muttered into Zabini's ear, making the darker Slytherin smirk.

"I guess we wont be bunking together." Luca said quietly to her. "My common room is in the dungeons."

Wyn bit her lip. "It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk about it then."

"But-"

"Tomorrow, Luca."

"Fine." He bit out. "Harry." He nodded and turned back to his fellow Slytherins, Malfoy's sneer as impressive as ever.

"See you in potions, Potter." He motioned for his cronies to follow and they moved to lead Luca away. Harry desperately wished that he wouldn't remain friends with them for long.

"So, where's this common room then?" Her hand was back on his arm and they moved through the crowd and to the staircase. She glanced back over her shoulder and watched her brother disappear into the dungeons.

* * *

Draco smirked as he watched Pansy slither up to Luca and try to link her arm through his. The auburn haired man frowned and pulled his arm away, hastily crossing them and moving away from the dark-haired girl. He took pity on his new classmate and walked beside him.

"So, Luca, what do you think of our '_fine'_ school?" He hoped the man wasn't so dense that he couldn't pick up on his simple sarcasm. Unlike Crabbe and Goyle. Luca simply nodded his head as he avoided Pansy once more. "Right, anyway, because we Slytherins have a very nice set up here, we only tend to room with one or two people. The other houses have a more 'dorm-like' feel to them." Blaise shuddered at the thought and sighed dramatically.

"I see. what are the chances of me getting a room to myself?" He muttered as he followed Draco down a hallway toward a blank stone wall, Draco chuckled lightly and placed his palm upon the wall, Luca looked on with a cocked brow.

"Unfortunately, you will be bunking in my room, I drew the short straw. _Mudblood._" The wall before them shuddered and opened inwards.

Green, silver, and black.

Stone walls were draped with fine, green, silk hangings. Silver trim depicted snakes slithering over them. Glass portholes opened up and revealed a mass of water which in turn reflected a greenish light back at them. Low, black, leather sofas, slowly being filled with students, were clustered together so that people could socialise easily. A grand fire-place kept the space warm, its orange light reflected of black sculptures of various breeds of snakes. They slithered around and over the fireplace and the decor around it. A few had found homes in skull moulds that were placed, tastefully, on dark wood cabinets.

"Luca? Did you even listen to me?" Draco gently prodded the new student.

Luca shook his head and looked to Draco from the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said: Are you a Mudblood?" He watched his reaction to the question carefully. His large, red-brown eyes narrowed slightly and his mouth moved stiffly.

"No." His tone left no room for argument. "Where is our room?"

"Do you not wish to meet the others?" He motioned to Astoria, Daphne, and Theo.

"No." Draco glared at him but nodded and began to wind his way through the common room and down the stairs that lead to the fifth year bed rooms. Zabini, Pansy, and the others said their goodbyes and decided to leave him alone with the new boy. _Thanks guys._ He thought darkly to himself. Luca gave off an air of hostility that made Draco swallow thickly.

With a barely supressed sigh of relief, he came to the dark wood door that lead to his bedroom. He tapped the handle three times with his forefinger, being sure that Luca saw. The door swung open into the space.

Low, dark-wood, four-poster beds were curtained in silver that matched the thick carpet beneath their feet. Draco sat upon his bed with its plush mattress and deep-green, soft sheets and watched Luca explore. Luca opened the door that lead to the bathroom they now shared and seemed to nod in approval at the dark marble and chrome fittings. He then turned and admired the way the water from the lake reflected its ghostly green glow onto their ceiling, the pattern shifting endlessly. And then, he opened his heavy chest and began to unpack his things, all the while, Draco sat watching silently.

Clothes and school things were first, merely shoved into draws of haphazardly under the bed. Draco bit the inside of his cheek at the seemingly unorganised way that Luca kept his things, but then he began to unpack the more personal effects and Draco sat up in interest.

A picture of his sister, an older witch, and himself, smiling happily through the frame and Luca batting away his sister's hands. Draco assumed the older witch was the mother. Then came the books, an endless tower of books that were filled with stories. Draco had to admit that a few looked interesting. _The Green Rider?_ He unfolded a large, grey-fur, throw and draped it carefully over the foot of his bed before sitting down on it and staring into Draco's mercury eyes.

"See anything you like, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked. "Indeed." His eyes wandered over the fur throw below Luca. "A comfort blanket, Lozier? You didn't seem the type."

He shrugged. "I might surprise you." He hand stroked the fur as he thought. "It was a gift from my father." There was a subtle pain that laced his words and made Draco feel uncomfortable. He shifted beneath this sudden weight. "Tell me: Why do you think I was placed here whilst my sister was placed in Gryffindor?"

Draco frowned at the question but decided to be honest . _I'll be sharing a room with for a year, after all. no need to cause unneccessary animosity._ "Perhaps you have more ambition than your sister. More cunning, and more desire for true companionship. You sister seems to be more interested in the daring side of life, a chance to prove herself brave and loyal. Like most lions, it seems."

Luca nodded. "That does sound like her. She always finds it so easy to make friends, I suppose she pushes herself onto people until they like her. And if someone is broken, she will attempt to fix them, even if they don't want her to." Draco smirked._ Definitely a Gryffindor._

"She seems to like Potter." _Why do I find myself being able to speak to him so easily?_

Another nod. "Tell me the differences between Slytherins and Gryffindors."

Draco scoffed. "What? Do I look like a magic mirror?"

"Please."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine..."

* * *

"Slytherins are cunning, ambitious, clever, determined, and above all, desire power. We, however, are more concerned with the nicer things in life. Bravery, daring, chivalry. We are loyal and, I guess, a tad reckless." He smiled. "Well, I've been told I'm reckless."

Wyn listened as Harry answered all her many questions. She was so wrapped up with listening to him speak that she nearly walked into a painting with a rather large woman dressed and a ruffled pink satin dress.

"No password, no entrance..." She huffed. Wynter bit her lip and looked to Harry who had furrowed his brow and looked around himself expectantly. His startlingly green eyes searching her for and answer she didn't have.

"Harry! I know it!" A dark-haired boy ran over to them. Neville, she remembered. "Guess what it is? I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once-" He waved the cactus that he had had on the train that threw stinksap over them all. "_Mimbulus Mimbletonia._" He stated proudly.

"Correct."

The portrait opened outwards and they stepped through into the common room. Wynter smiled widely at the circular room filled with old armchairs and rickety tables. A roaring fire warded of the autumn chill.

"This is amazing."

"It is, isn't it?" Harry smiled at her and pointed with his chin at a flight of stairs. "The dormitories are up those stairs." He yawned widely and frowned at the offending staircase. "I'm going to go and unpack, see you later?" He didn't wait for her to anser as he walked up the staircase. She could practically see the thundercloud above him and wondered what was wrong. Neville followed him up and she waved goodbye to him.

Just then, Hermione and Ron walked through the portrait hole with a gaggle of first years. Ron shooed them away and looked around the common room before turning to Wyn. "Have you seen Harry?"

"He went to bed, Ron." She nodded toward the staircase Harry had disappeared up. Ron smiled and bid them goodnight before following the thundercloud that was Harry. Wyn turned on Hermione who was watching two identical red-haired twins with a troubled eye. "'Mione, what's wrong with Harry?"

Hermione shook her head and placed her finger onto her lips before walking up the staircase and showing Wyn to the girls dormitory.

Golden and red colourings on the bedding and walls gave the room a calm warm feeling as the natural light from the windows kept it airy. The beds were obviously comfy and girly, going of the pink coverings and girlish posters of celebrities. Wyn claimed the bed that was beside Hermione's. She knew it was Hermione's because it was the least girlish in the room, surrounded by books and bits of parchment. A cat bed beside it obviously belonged to Crookshanks. Wyn sat on her new bed and pulled a few things from her trunk before reaching her fur throw. She wondered if Luca had his on his bed too.

"What's that?"

"A present from my father." She looked at Hermione as she reclined on her bed. "So, what's with Harry?"

"Oh dear, he's had a very trying summer."

Wyn nodded. "I heard about the Tri-wizard tournament." At Hermione's questioning look she simply shrugged. "Something like that, the witches and wizards in Japan were raving about it. You-Know-Who...do you believe him?"

Hermione bristled. "Of course I do! It was horrible and the whole thing has made Harry rather...snappish, I suppose."

"Hmm..." Wyn thought as she got undressed for bed, carefully draping her robes over the end of it. "Maybe, he just need to know that people are on his side."

"Are your family on his side?" Hermione crawled beneath her covers as the girls they shared the room with came in laughing.

"I don't know." Her thoughts turned to her brother as she introduced herself to the other girls.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Leave a review?**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Author's Note*****

**I hope you enjoy chapter 4! I feel like I'm getting into a rhythm :)**

**Reviews are welcome and the such.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The First Day - Timetables**

Hermione awoke early the next morning and turned expectantly to Wyn's bed. It was empty. Pursing her lips slightly she cast a_ Tempus_ charm. It was barely seven in the morning. _Where could she be?_

Thinking quietly to herself, she began preparing for the day ahead of her. The first day back in lessons was always an exciting one for Hermione. The opportunity to learn something new, something more advanced. Something that will ultimately set her onto the path into her future, whatever it may contain. She packed her books and quills and parchment into her bag before sitting before the mirror in the room and attempting to tame her hair. It was pointless, of course.

"Hermione?" She jumped at her name, dropping the comb and causing her hair to spring out of the bobble she had been trying to use to restrain it. She looked into the reflection of Lavender Brown and looked at her questioningly. "What happened to the new girl?"

Hermione retrieved the comb and went back to work. "I'm not sure, she was gone when I woke up."

Lavender shrugged after plaiting her hair. "Weird." She turned to Parvarti Patil with a sly grin. The gossip had begun already. "So, what do you think about Potter?" Subtlety was not her forte, it seemed.

Parvarti's dark eyes flicked to Hermione before landing on the blonde before her. "What do you mean, Lav?"

"Uh, duh, his story about You-Know-Who! Do you believe him?"

"I don't know." The darker girl nearly whispered before continuing to dress herself, pointedly ignoring any further conversation.

"I don't understand how he thinks he can get away with it! Maybe the _Prophet_ is right. Maybe he really has cracked." She giggled girlishly.

"Maybe you should shut your mouth, Lavender." Hermione had surprised even herself in that moment. The other girls in the dorm turned to her with wide eyes.

"Don't tell me you believe him! She asked incredulously. "I though you were smarter than that." Lavender crossed her arms and frowned down at Hermione through the mirror.

"Of course I believe him! He's never given me any reason to not to!" Hermione huffed and stood from her place on the floor. She grabbed her bag quickly and stomped past the girls of her dorm, nearly colliding with Fay as she emerged from the bathroom. As she descended the stairs, she vaguely heard Fay asking what had happened. She entered the common room and spotted Harry and Ron making their way to breakfast. Harry looked as though he had been sick.

Ron turned at the sound of her approach. "Hey 'Mione, Where's Wyn?"

"I don't know, whats the matter?You look absolutely- Oh for heaven's sake!"

The Weasley twins were up to no good, once more.

* * *

As they reached the foot of the marble staircase, Harry contained a grimace as a set of Ravenclaws looked terrified and hurried out of their way, bunching together as though Harry would attack any of those left behind by the group.

_How can I get people to trust me if they're terrified of me!?_ He thought angrily.

He was about to follow the Ravenclaws into the Great Hall when Ron prodded him and made him turn around. There, beside the large wooden doors that led out and into the grey September day, were Wyn and her brother. They were talking quietly with each other, inside their own private bubble, as students made their ways around the twins. As these students passed Harry, he, heard them muttering about the scandal that was a Gryffindor and a Slytherin getting along. It was then that Harry noted the green and silver tie around Luca's neck.

As the trio approached the twins, the male half turned his head to greet them with a polite nod. This was returned with small smiles and nods of their own in return. Except from Ron. "'Mornin'" He said gruffly before moving to stand beside Wyn and crossing his arms, his blue eyes narrowing at the Slytherin. The twins observed him for a moment before dismissing his actions and returning to their quiet conversation.

"So, I'll come and see you when I get my timetable and we can compare classes?" Luca asked his sister.

"Yeah-"

"Luca!"

Luca jumped at his name and looked around for the one who had called him. The Gryffindors followed his example and Harry sighed in annoyance at the sight of Malfoy and he other fifth year Slytherins. The platinum haired leader strutted toward them with the arrogant grace that befitted the Malfoy family. Luca smiled a forced smile at his housemates in welcome.

"We missed you this morning!" Pansy shrieked before latching herself onto his arm and pulling him close. Wyn winced and almost laughed at her bother's weak protests.

"What are you doing with this rabble?" Malfoy smirked and cast his cold mercury eyes over the Gryffindors.

Luca stiffened. "This 'rabble' contains my sister, Draco." He explained it patiently but with a hard look in his ee.

"Yes, a pity that."

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy!" Harry clenched his fist, his patience already hanging by a very delicate and very thin thread that morning.

Luca sighed heavily, finally regaining his arm from the girl that so desperately clinged to it. "Let's go to breakfast, Pansy." He said to distract everyone. Te Slytherin girl grinned in delight at hearing her name from him. "I'll find you later, Wyn." She bobbed her head in assent even as she glared at Malfoy. "Harry, Ron, Hermione." And then he was gone, disappearing into the snakes that were his housemates. Harry frowned. _He should ve been in Gryffindor._

"Well, that was...awkward." Hermione stated simply as they joined the other students in the Great Hall.

* * *

Luca followed Draco o the Slytherin table and promptly sat beside him with Blaise on his other side. Pansy looked put out by the sudden seating arrangements but didn't comment. Instead, she sat beside a girl with blonde hair and whispered into her ear, the blonde girl then turned and stared openly at him with Pansy still muttering. Luca suddenly felt judged and pulled his gaze away to watch his sister and her friends talk to a dark girl before taking heir seats at their table, Wyn's back was too him but he could clearly see Harry.

There was a clatter and a hoard of owls flew into the Great Hall through the high windows. Drops of water fell over them as the birds fluttered their wings. A great Eagle owl landed before him and stole toast from his plate before tuning to Draco who laughed heartily at the birds antics.

"Nascha!" The owl had a parcel wrapped in green damp paper and impatiently held its leg out for Draco to untie it from her.

Another owl landed beside the Eagle owl. It was rather plain, a simple barn owl, and it stared up at Luca expectantly. It's leg was held out to him and he hastily relieved the bird from its burden. He opened the letter and sighed when he saw it was from his mother. He looked up at Wyn to see she had a similar owl before her.

_Luca,_

_Well done on getting into Slytherin, I'm proud. I believe, being separated from your sister will let you build on your independence and grow by yourself for a while. Maybe you can make some friends of your own?_

_Send me letters when you can._

_Mother._

He read he letter twice before looking at the owl. It, like its companion owl, had stolen his toast. He smirked and gently held his hand out to it, it looked on warily before hopping over to his fingers and nipping at them affectionately. He then became acutely aware that he was being watched. He looked at Draco from the corner of his eye and waited for him to turn away. He didn't.

"What?"

"Pardon?"

"Why are you staring?"

"What was the letter about?"

"I don't see how any of that is your business." He looked over to his sister to see her reading her letter still. Hers was probably much longer than the one he had gotten and e saw her new friends reading it over her shoulder, she didn't seem to mind. Luca sighed and looked back to Draco who had his usual smirk on his face. "Fine, my mother has congratulated me on becoming a Slytherin. She thinks time away from my sister will help-"

"Help with what?"

Before Luca could answer, Professor Snape swept the table, handing out timetables to his house. As he got to Draco and handed the group their lesson sheet, he looked down at the new snake.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and to Slytherin, Mr. Lozier." He looked down his hooked nose at his students and fixed his black gaze onto Draco. "I expect you will look after him, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy nodded "Yes, Professor." Snape nodded and turned away, continuing on his rounds with the timetables.

Luca looked through his timetable but he wasn't sure if he should be pleased or not. Looking at his fellow classmates he saw tat they appeared to be huffing over the slips of paper, apparently today was not a good day. His sister's friends also seemed to have similar ideas to the Slytherins.

"Herbology, double Potions, Transfiguration, and Defence Against the Dark Arts." The blonde sighed to himself before reaching out and snatching Luca's timetable away from him, the man simply sighed and bit of a bit of toast. "You have most of your lessons with me...but you have Astronomy where I have Charms. You like Astronomy?"

"Yes-"

"Luca."_ Was today to be filled with interruptions?_ Wyn took his timetable and looked down at it. "Damn, we only have Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures together." Another scan. "You took Astronomy."

"You didn't?"

"No. I took Charms." A ringing filled the hall and the students began to vacate the hall. "I'll see you in potions then?" And she was away.

"See ya." He stood to follow Draco and his fiends out of breakfast and out through the great doors where he had met his sister early that morning. Today would definitely be an interesting day.

* * *

**I cut this short simply because I thought it was a good place to end it. **

**I had the Slytherin and Gryffindor timetables different because I thought they wouldn't share everything together. Also, I'll be making a fe changes to people's classes.**

**My story wont be following the book as much as I thought, it'll be more focusing on developing relationships and the such.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll leave me a review or feedback of some sort :3**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Author's Note*****

**Longer than last time :) I thought Wyn deserved more character development...**

**Hope you enjoy and review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Lessons**

_The smell of the morning dew in the grass was fresh and calming. The heady scent of the forest nearby was mixing with the smell of the many walking briskly to their outdoor lessons. It was intoxicating. The sharp lines of their faces lit up with the steadily rising sun. A collage of colour from skin tones and defining uniforms._

_"Ouch!" A student passed, sucking his thumb as the blood of a paper-cut welled up. He turned back to his friends with a sheepish smile and left the blood to well up again. Metallic and sharp, piercing the calming morning._

_Saliva pooled and hands clenched._

* * *

_Astronomy? Idiot... _Wyn glared ahead of her as she followed her friends to their first lesson: History of Magic. _Why didn't he just Charms, like me?_

"You okay?" Hermione patted her arm with a soothing sympathy in her dark eyes. "You've been moody ever since you went over to the Slytherin table."

"I'm fine." What would she tell her? That she was annoyed that her little brother was branching out? That he wasn't going to be with her as often as she would like? That would just sound petty and childish and-

"You're sure? You look a little pale."

"I'm just nervous...first lessons and all that."

The other girl smiled knowingly, even when she didn't know the full extent of Wyn's concerns.

* * *

History of Magic was taught by Professor Binns, a ghost. This little fact was enough to keep Wyn interested in his mindless, wheezy droning just long for her to take a few notes on some giant war that happened centuries ago, before she took a leaf from Ron's book and lay her head on the table. Much to the disappointment of Hermione.

Before she knew it, the class had been dismissed and (with half the class still drowsy)they were ushered from the room by those who wished to escape the claustrophobic classroom. She followed the trio as they lead the way out into a courtyard. A fine rain had begun and she pulled her cloak tighter around her. The four of them huddled together to seek shelter from each other against the rain. Wyn walked beside Harry, automatically linking their arms, as though she had done it forever.

"Oh! Hi Harry!" It was the dark-haired girl from the train. The four smiled at her (albeit awkwardly) as she approached them. As she got closer, her eyes fell on Harry and the girl hanging on his arm, she blushed and her face fell ever so slightly.

"Hi." Harry said with an almost identical blush dusting his cheeks._ Oh!_ Wyn let go of his arm and stepped a small step away from him to let the two talk.

She glanced around and across the courtyard she saw the group her brother seemed to have befriended, and in the centre of the huddle was Luca and the blonde boy who seemed to have a stick up his arse. She was going to shout him when she heard her own name being called by Ron.

"Wyn! Come on!" He waved her over to where they had moved to. "We have Potions next, wait until you meet Snape."

"Professor Snape, Ron." Hermione admonished. "Honestly." The bushy haired girl lead the way to their class with Harry trailing behind them all, his face pulled into a small frown.

They walked quickly to the dungeons and through a heavy black door. Hermione lead them to a desk at the back which Wyn assumed was their regular table. Professor Snape walked through the door and she recognised him as the head of Slytherin house. After a brief speech about their examinations they all got to work on making a potion: The Draught of Peace, an anxiety potion.

Wyn found it all very interesting and was sure to follow the instructions to the letter. Eventually, a silver vapour was misting over her potion's surface and she sat back in her stool in satisfaction. Snape came and glanced over her shoulder before huffing and moving to Harry who was sat beside her.

His potion hadn't gone as well as it could have.

"Tell me Potter: can you read?"

Someone laughed and Wyn whipped her head around to glare, only to see her brother and his friends smirking. Luca looked at her and shrugged with his mouth pressed into a hard line. When she turned back, Harry's potion had disappeared and he was slumped dejectedly in his seat.

"You can help with mine, if you want?"

"Miss. Lozier." The hard voice made her neck prickle. "Ten points from Gryffindor, for speaking out of turn."

"What! That isn't fair!" She glared up at him.

"Life, Miss. Lozier, is not fair." He swept away with a billow of robes.

There was another laugh from her brother's table and she glared at the blonde who had made the sound. Her brother shook his head at her as though he were disappointed and got back to his own work.

They were given homework and then left for the Great hall for their dinner period. Harry and Wyn sat at the table and glared at the food before grabbing bits of it. Hermione sighed. "That was really unfair."

"Since when has Snape ever been fair?" Harry glowered at the food on his plate.

Across the room, Wyn watched her brother help himself to soup and bread and sit back beside Malfoy. The two of them talking with one another as the others in their group listened in. She groaned and placed her head in her hands.

"Never in my life have I got in trouble with a teacher!"

"Wait, weren't you 'ome-schooled?" Ron managed to speak around a sausage in his mouth.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Ron." Hermione sighed, as though it were an everyday occurence.

"Yeah, my mum never told me off during a lesson! Luca was the one who got in trouble." She whined before stabbing a chip with her fork. "Ugh…" She shoved it in her mouth and chewed furiously. _The rest of the day better go well._

* * *

Divination was actually interesting and Wyn looked forward to writing her Dream Journal. Harry and Ron did not share in her enthusiasm but she shrugged it off and followed them to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom for a lesson with Professor Umbridge.

She saw her brother waiting by the door with the other Slytherins and quickly walked to him.

"Hey."

"Hey." He nodded before walking away from his group to meet her in the middle "In trouble already, Wyn?" He grinned.

"I know, it's usually you" She had suddenly forgotten as to why she was angry with him. "Will you sit with me?"

"Uh..." He looked back over at his friends. Draco was watching them with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Sure, I don't see why not."

They walked into the room together, ignoring the blatant looks from their friends who wanted their twin to sit with them. Wyn and Luca chose a table together and sat side by side, patiently waiting for the lesson to start. If she blocked the other students out, she could believe they were back with their mother in the study. A small ache began in her chest as she thought about her mother and she watched her brother unpack his books for the lesson. _At least I still have him._

Umbridge began the lesson and almost instantly there was uproar about her decision to make this lesson a theory based one. The students, especially the Gryffindors, made the point that this lesson had always been practical, arguing that they needed to know the technique to better protect themselves. Then, You-Know-Who's name was spoken and everyone gasped, turning and craning their necks to stare openly at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

Harry got angry quickly and began to defend himself. Wyn was ready to jump in herself, but her brother's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Harry stood, the class watched on.

"So, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord then, did he?" The class whipped their heads round to see Umbridge's reaction.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder, Voldemort killed him and you know it." Wyn winced and Luca wrapped his hand around hers on the desk.

The teacher beckoned Harry to her desk and pushed a pink piece of parchment into his hands. "Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear." Harry spun on his heel and stomped out of the class.

The class took a collective breath as he left; Ron and Hermione's faces were pale. Luca squeezed Wyn's hand but didn't let go.

"You two" Umbridge descended on them and now they were the center of the class' attention "How odd."

"Pardon, miss?" Luca asked her politely, but there was an edge in his voice.

"It is odd for students to hold hands in class, don't you think? Even odder for those students to be from opposing houses" She seemed to want a reaction from the class, but when none came she seemed to realise that she had missed crucial information.

"She's my sister, miss."

"Ahh, the Lozier's. Right, dearies why not go and sit with your housemates, hmm?"

"I'd rather sit-"

"Now" Her tone was cutting and she smiled a sickly toad-like smile as she watched the students moved their belongings to other tables away from one another. "Right, resume reading page five 'Basics for Beginners.'"

Today had not gone as Wyn planned, she watched her brother sit back with Malfoy as she took her seat by Ron.

* * *

The four of them hurried out the Great hall during dinner, Harry had had enough of the students whispering behind his back. She vaguely listened to the three of them debate over the happenings of the incident with Cedric Diggory, as she watched the rain lash at the windows they passed on the way to the Gryffindor common room. She already knew what had happened, the whole world had read about it, she didn't like the news about Voldemort and the way the papers were trying to cover it all up. But then, she had learnt to take the newspapers words with a pinch of salt, after all, Harry didn't seem insane to her. Just angry.

_"Mimbulus Mimbletonia"_

The common room was practically empty and Hermione's cat trotted over to greet them, leaping into Hermione's lap as they sat by the fire.

There was more talk about he who must not be named and Wyn found herself staring out the window once more. She could see stars glittering through the gaps in the rain heavy clouds and the crescent moon joined them. She groaned as she turned away from it and stood.

"I'm going to get started on my homework. I'll see you later." Before any of them could offer to accompany her, she grabbed her bag and left the common room, heading for the library. All she had to do was find it.

She turned down corridors and climbed up and down so many staircases she had lost count. _Where the hell is it?_ Frustration was bubbling beneath her surface before she gave up and pushed into an empty classroom. She had no idea what the classroom was used for, but judging by the strange symbols on the walls, she guessed at Runes.

She sat at a lonely desk and pulled out her books, sighing in relief at the quiet and the sudden determination she felt inside. She vowed to not fall behind on her work. Her mother would kill her otherwise._ The properties of moonstone in potion making._ She scribbled down and underlined it before turning to her potion book and turning to the chapter on moonstones. It wouldn't tell her much, but it would be enough to get started.

It was a few hours later, when she heard the door swing open. She turned in her seat but saw no one. _Odd. Probably just a ghost._ She shrugged and turned back to her homework, she had a feeling she would want to get Snape's work done first. There was a shuffling behind her and she spun in her seat once more._ Would I be able to hear the fabric on a ghost's clothing? Not likely._

"Who's there?" She sat straighter. "Show yourself!" She gripped her oaken wand beneath her robe.

After a second, a white face appeared in the air in front of her. It took all her control to not scream out loud. The face smiled before the rest of the person appeared.

"Sorry." He said "Can never be too careful after curfew."

"Harry…curfew?" She began to pack her things away hastily. "You were invisible!"

"When you didn't come back after curfew, I thought I should look for you." She spied a piece of parchment disappear into his pocket "And yeah, a gift from my father." He held out a cloak to her: an Invisibility cloak.

"Wow." She put her bag on her shoulders. "What happens if we get caught after curfew?"

"Detention. Now…" He wrapped the cloak over him and held it open for her. "Come on."

Wyn hastily ducked her head beneath the cloak and followed Harry out of the classroom. She was painfully aware of how close he was and warm it was beneath the small space. They walked in complete silence until they saw the safety of the fat lady's portrait. Harry whispered the password and Wyn gulped at the glare they received from the fat lady, the portrait nodded though and let them through. And then, at last, the cloak was of her head and in Harry's arms. She missed the warmth for a moment.

"Umm, thanks…I guess."

"Not a problem." He smiled and made his way to the staircase that lead to the dormitories. "'Night, Wyn." And he was gone.

"'Night" She breathed and glanced out the window. The moon watched her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I would love some reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Author's Note*****

**Sorry for the delay ^^**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Bowtruckles and Night Trysts**

The next few days passed as normal. Regular lessons, regular down times, and the such. However, there was one irregularity that had begun to get on Draco's nerves. And if there was one thing he could not stand: it was someone messing with the way things were meant to be! _Like Potter and his Merlin blasted hero complex._

This time though, it was not Potter causing the discomfort in his life. It was Luca.

First of all, on his very first day of lessons, Luca had the audacity to allow a Gryffindor to talk to them as though they were equals. Even if the Gryffindor was his sister. Draco lamented on the vague possibility that the twins would've both been sorted into Slytherin, then this turbulence would not be happening. Draco, however, could not get his own way all the time, and he knew this. But still, Gryffindors simply did not approach the Slytherin table. And that's that.

And then, on that very same day, Luca walked away from them to talk to his sister. In front of everyone! Looking back at them as though they didn't matter. And then even went so far as to ignore them when they beckoned for him to sit by them during Umbridge's lesson. Sitting with Wynter and only moving when told to. _Why didn't he just make it easier on himself and sit where he was meant to?_ Wynter Lozier was a bad influence, it seemed.

And now, he was disturbing his sleep! The boy would disappear after dinner in the evening and not return to their bedroom until early next morning. He would look disheveled and tired, as though he had slept on the ground in his clothes. Luca would shower quickly and climb into his bed, not realising Draco was awake. _Not even an apology! The nerve._

His sister looked just as bad. Her head was in her hands during meals and she seemed to force herself to pay attention during classes. Potter and his minions would watch her with concern. No one seemed to notice that Luca was the same. Except him.

During breaks, the twins would nod at each other or smile and carry on with whatever their separate group of friends would be doing. And then Luca would disappear for the night. It was all very strange.

And then, it stopped. As quick as the strange behaviour had come around, it had disappeared almost completely.

Draco had been doing his prefect duties and come back to his dorm late after curfew. _Blasted first years and their late night adventures. I never did that, why should they?_ As he pushed the door open to his bedroom, expecting it to be empty, he was greeted by the sleeping form of Luca.

"Luca?" He stepped closer to the bed. He wasn't sure as to why he was so surprised. This was the other boys bedroom too, he had every right to sleep there.

"Mmfm?" Luca turned over in his sleep, his dark hair spread on the pillow in a tangled mess.

"Are you okay?" Draco began to pull of his uniform but kept an eye on his dorm mate.

"Shush...sleeping..." He muttered without looking at him, but Draco knew he was awake now.

"Yes, I see. Something I haven't seen since your first night here."

Luca sat up in his bed and looked at the blonde. His chest was bare and the blankets pooled at his waist. "What?" He ran a hand through his hair and looked Draco up and down, the blonde had just pulled on some loose pants and was stood at the foot of the bed. "What do you want?"

"Where have you been going at night?"

"I don't see how any of that is your business, Draco." He lay back down, a hand resting on his abdomen. Draco eyed that hand and the way it splayed on the pale skin and scowled.

_None of my business?_ "I should take points from you for that. I can do that, you know."

Luca laughed, a soft huff and a quite rumble. "You wouldn't take points from your own house."

"I - I could still give you a detention."

"Fine. Maybe I can join Harry in his."

The way he said it made Draco's stomach plummet. he looked down at his feet before turning on his heel and climbing into his own bed. "Whatever."

* * *

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room after his third detention with Dolores Umbridge. He tucked his hand into his pocket and walked toward the fire-place. His eyes widened when he saw his friends sat up around it. Wyn was there too, he hadn't seen her for a few nights and she looked tired all the time. _Maybe I should check on the map? No, that's a bit weird. What if she needs help with something? Maybe I should talk to her brother-_

"Harry?" He looked up at his name as Hermione shouted him over to them.

The girls were sat together on the couch, shoulder to shoulder as they poured over a book. Hermione was animatedly explaining something to Wyn as she took notes. Homework most likely. Ron was sat on the floor beside them trying to talk to them about Quidditch. The red-head looked relieved as Harry sat beside him on the floor and took up the conversation with him.

"Yeah so do - Harry? What's that on the back of your hand?"

_Damn._ He tucked his right hand back into his pocket after he had scratched his nose. "Nothing...just a cut..."

The girls were listening now too. Ron tutted and pulled Harry's arm toward him, lifting his hand so that it was eye-level with him. He stared at the words carved into his skin, his mouth forming a small 'o'. His face turned green and he dropped the hand as though it had burned him.

"I thought you said she was just giving you lines, mate?"

_Shit...I might as well come out with it now._ And so, Harry told them about the hours he had spent with Umbridge. That nauseating pink room with all the cats. Her toad-like face, grinning at him as he refused to wince at the pain as the quill took his blood to write his words. _I must not tell lies._

As he spoke, he took in his friends expressions. Ron looked sick and angry. His face alternating between green and red as new information spewed from Harry's mouth. Hermione looked genuinely shocked that a teacher would do such a thing, the upset was clear on her face as she winced at his description of what had happened. Wyn was biting her lip, her expression torn between anger and upset.

"The old hag!" Ron exclaimed. "You need to go to McGonagall! Say something."

No, I'm not giving her the satisfaction of her knowing she got to me."

Wyn snorted. "Right, because this is some game where the winner is the one that doesn't speak out."

"She's right! You can't let her get away with this."

"I don't know how much power McGonagall's got over her." Harry shrugged, wanting to go back to the easy conversation of Quidditch.

"Dumbledore! Tell Dumbledore then." Hermione was losing her patience.

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's got enough on his mind."

Wyn stood then, shaking her head slightly. "Harry, what she's doing is abuse. If you don't say something, I will." And with that she left the common room and made for the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. Hermione following quickly after her, the two girls linked arms and got into a deep conversation. No doubt about him.

Harry groaned and turned to Ron who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, his eye flitting between Harry and the staircase Hermione and Wynter had just disappeared up.

* * *

The next morning, a cool and breezy one, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors had Care of Magical Creatures together. It was an odd time for both groups as they walked down toward Hagrid's hut together. Strained silence stretched between them, only broken by the twins who muttered to each other.

They walked in the middle of two very clear groups. A Gryffindor group followed the female half of the twins and a Slytherin group followed the male. Both groups shot glares at each other but neither wished to abandon their half of the duo.

Eventually, they came to the edge of the forbidden forest and the cabin the Hagrid called home. The first drops of rain began as they approached Professor Grubbly-Plank who stood not ten yards away from Hagrid's front door. A table of twigs was laid out before her and she nodded to the students as they gathered round. The two groups becoming more separate as the twins left each other's side.

"Who can tell me what these things are?"

Hermione, naturally, was the first to raise her hand. Behind him, Harry heard a bark of laughter and he turned with Wyn to glare at the disturbance. Malfoy was bouncing up and down with his teeth over his bottom lip, an overly eager imitation of Hermione. The Slytherins laughed at him and pointed at Hermione who went on to answer the question anyway. Luca, however, just watched Malfoy with a shrug and a glance at his sister. Harry was somewhat relieved, he was glad that Luca seemed to be decent. Even if he was in Slytherin.

Pansy's laughed turned into a screech as the twigs hopped up, each with knobbly legs and arms. Two fingers on each hand and flat gnarled faces. The Pixie like creatures made girls "oooo's" and "ahhh's" Irritating the hell out of Harry. Both him and Ron rolled theirs eyes and were grateful when Grubbly-Plank ordered them to be quiet.

"Bowtruckles" Hermione said. "Tree guardians and usually live in wand trees."

They were instructed to grab a handful of woodlice and a Bowtruckle and sketch out the body parts whilst it was distracted by its favourite food stuff. Ron and Hermione paired up as did he and Wyn. This was shaping up to be a pretty easy, though boring, lesson.

That was until he heard the yelp of surprise, followed by a panicked cry of Pansy Parkinson. The class turned away from their work to look over at the screeching girl, her arms batting at Luca as he struggled with his Bowtruckle. Draco stood to one side, his eyes wide with surprise. Luca pushed Pansy away from him and continued to wrestle with the enraged tree pixie. He swatted it and then others flew over to their brethren's defense. They swarmed the boys face, neck, and hands, scratching at him with their sharp claws and biting with pointed teeth.

"Luca!" Wyn bounced up and ran to her brother's side, beating the Bowtruckles away with her parchment.

Hermione ran over with her wand drawn. "_Immobulus_!" She shouted and the Bowtruckles froze in mid-air. Professor Grubbly-Plank pushed past the gathered students and toward the boy with his hands over his face.

"Dear! What happened?"

Luca shrugged and pulled his hands away from his face. Harry winced. Blood dripped from small but deep cuts to his cheeks. His lip was torn down the side and the area around his eyes was a mess. Luckily, his eyes seemed to be unharmed.

"Oh my!" She motioned for a student to begin to gather the immobilised Bowtruckles. "Someone needs to take him to the hospital wing."

Wynter instantly stepped forward, beating Draco to the punch. _Git probably wants to ditch the lesson anyway._ Then the twins were walking away, Wyn fussing over her brothers injuries as they made their way back to the castle.

Hermione watched them with curiosity. "I wonder what he did for them to react like that."

The trio pondered this as the lesson finished.

* * *

Luca could not believe he was being kept in the hospital over night. _And all because of a small pixie thing. How embarrassing._ He rolled his eyes and frowned, wincing a little as his still healing skin pulled. The potion: Essence of Dittany, though fast working, made the skin tender for a while.

As he lay in the semi-darkness of the ward, he suddenly felt as though he were being watched. He sat up and looked around but saw nothing. He strained his ears, trying to detect any movement.

A rustle and he almost cried out in surprise. At the foot of his hospital bed, his sister and Harry stood. Smirks on their faces and they looked down at him.

"Luca! Your face is looking better." Wyn sat on his bed and poked at his face and then checked his hands. "What did she use?"

"Dittany. Will you stop poking at me." He bat her hands away from him and shifted his legs as Harry sat on the bed beside his sister. "They were only scratches, Wyn."

"Yeah...scratches that tore your face up! You might have a scar." She glared at him and poked his lip where a small pink line could just be seen.

"So?" He bat her fingers away again. "Stop it."

"What would mother say?"

"I have plenty of scars! She wont care if this one stays." He doubted it would, essence of Dittany was a powerful healing potion, it most likely wouldn't leave scars behind. "What do you want anyway? And how did you even get in here?"

Harry shrugged and gestured at a cloak in his hands. "This. Wyn wanted to see you but it's after curfew, so I said we could use my cloak. Please don't tell anyone I have it."

"Hmm, well maybe you shouldn't flaunt that you have one, no?" Harry frowned at him.

"Luca! At least he was kind enough to come visit with me! I see your other friends haven't taken the time." She glared at him and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

It was true, no one from Slytherin had visited yet. "Well, they know that they were only scratches and have other things to do." He stated simply.

"Ugh, whatever. Next time I wont visit." She stood and Harry stood with her.

"Next time? What makes you think there'll be a next time?"

"Knowing you, there will be." Harry wrapped the cloak around them both and they disappeared, the shuffling of their feet getting fainter and fainter.

_Weird._ He thought as he settled back down into his pillow. _It's not like I'm dying._

after a while, he heard the door creak and turned to face the intruder. Platinum blonde hair could be seen through the darkness and Luca knew it was Draco.

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

The blonde shrugged and sat on the bed where his sister had sat. "I was bored in our room so I thought I'd entertain myself." He cast a critical gaze over the bed bound Slytherin. "Huh, I thought you would look a lot worse. There was a lot of blood on your face."

"For the last time, they were just scratches."

"For the last time? You've had visitors?" Draco lounged back slightly, using Luca's legs as a back rest.

"Yeah, my sister and Harry." He tensed his leg so that the weight of Draco wouldn't shift them and disturb him.

"Potter? Why did he visit?" His voice gave the impression that he didn't like that Harry had visited, even if his face remained impassive.

"He came with Wyn. Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't. Anyway, I better go before I'm found out." He stood and walked around the bed. "See you tomorrow, I guess." And then he was one.

Luca groaned. _What was it with people in this place?_

* * *

**So, let me know what you think ;)**


End file.
